Scar
by doctorkaitlyn
Summary: There's a scar on the Doctor's neck.  Rory wants to know where it came from.   Rated hard M for violent sexual themes.  You've been warned.  Rory/Eleven


**Author's Note: Originally published on Mibba on September 9th, 2011. This is a warning now. This story is rated M for a reason; namely that of violent sexual themes. I'm not entirely sure where the idea came from or why I put the dialogue in italics and it isn't one of my favorite fics but nonetheless. This is pretty well an experiment in writing; whether it turned out or not is entirely up to you, the reader. xo. **

There's a scar on the Doctor's neck. It just peeks above the collar of his shirt, a ragged line of white skin that extends to where his hair hits the nape of his neck. Rory has never seen it before and he wants to ask what happened but he knows that the Doctor isn't going to answer him, so he tries to ignore it.

He can't ignore it. He _does_ manage to forget about it for a few hours but as soon as he glances over at the Doctor for some reason, his eyes immediately fixate on it, roaming over it hungrily. He has to know so he just comes out with it and asks, _Doctor, where did that come from?_ The answer is exactly what he expected; _Rory, I can't answer that yet_, followed by an adjusting of the shirt that hides the scar from view.

Silence falls between them. Rory bites his lip until he's sure the skin is going to split and the Doctor swallows heavily, his fingers dancing across the various levers on the control panel. He looks like he _does_ want to say something and Rory practically wants to scream _Get on with it then_but the Doctor beats him to the punch.

_Where to now, Mr. Williams?_

_Anywhere. I don't care right now._

* * *

><p>They go to another planet, some place with a name that rolls off the Doctor's tongue but remains stuck in Rory's mouth. Right off the bat, something feels wrong about it. Everything about the place is dark; the sky is the color of burnt wood and the ground feels more like ashes underneath his shoes. Even the Doctor seems skeptical; his eyes are huge and for once, he's silent, head darting back and forth. The landscape is positively deserted of life; the buildings are still standing, ugly concrete cubes that are laid out in straight lines, but nothing skitters in or around them.<p>

_Oh_ the Doctor says, growing even paler than he usually is. _Oh, this isn't good at all._

_What? _Rory asks, assuming that the Doctor has figured out why the planet is seemingly dead but then he feels something, a burning in his stomach that is slowly spreading throughout his entire body. When he looks back up into the Doctor's eyes, he knows that he isn't the only one feeling it.

_What's happening?_

_It doesn't matter._ The Doctor's voice has undergone some change, making it deeper and huskier and weirdly seductive and Rory doesn't have much time to ponder on what is happening because the Doctor is kissing him, hands running down his neck to his shoulder, nails gripping tightly into the thin fabric of his shirt and he's _kissing back._ He doesn't know _why_ he's kissing back but he is, snatched up by this whirlwind of tongue and lips and hands caressing over every inch of exposed skin. The Doctor is being harsh, his nails unforgiving as they tear at Rory's hips, leaving neat rows of parallel gashes and Rory is tearing back, his fingers grasping at fabric and throwing it to the ground. It's only a matter of time before _he's _thrown to the ground, landing hard on his back. He doesn't have any time to catch his breath, however, because the Doctor is on top of him immediately afterwards, his lips and hips connecting with Rory's.

Rory still doesn't know what's happening. He doesn't care.

* * *

><p>There's pain hitting him from all directions; from his naked back, scraping against the rocky ground, to his hips, where the scratches from the Doctor's nails are glowing bright red, to his spine, smouldering with pain as the Doctor thrusts into him. It all hurts so damn bad but it's only making Rory want more and more. The Doctor's back is a mess, torn ragged by Rory's nails but even with blood trickling down it, <em>he<em> wants more. Rory's bleeding but from a different area of his body and it's all violent and rough and a mess and yet, it feels completely and utterly right, like this is the only real way to have sex. Fire is running through Rory's body, bringing every single one of his nerves to life, making him toss his head back and forth into the ground. The Doctor presses his fingers into Rory's hips hard, adjusting him to the perfect angle and this time, with rocks and blood embedded in his back, he _screams_, his voice echoing across the empty planet. When the Doctor does it again, Rory arches his head up and _bites_ into the tight skin of the Doctor's neck. He expects to draw blood but he _doesn't_expect the Doctor's skin to peel open from the bottom of his neck to the top, ripping open like silk underneath Rory's teeth.

The Doctor screams as well and then him and Rory are both coming, both of them inflicting new wounds on the other as they respectively claw and bite. Blood trickles down Rory's throat and he welcomes it, bucking his hips as he tears at the skin more. When his orgasm finally ends, his head drops down to the ground with an ungraceful thud and he studies his work.

He's horrified. When he glances back up into the Doctor's eyes, there's no trace of that burning, primal lust. There's only the Doctor, old eyes filled with pure terror.

_Oh Rory, what have I done?_ he whispers, quickly pulling out and grabbing for his clothes. The side of his neck is torn open, a ugly gaping hole that looks more like a knife wound than a bite. When Rory tries to sit up, spasms of pain roll through him and he collapses again, whimpering like a kicked dog. When he _does_manage to sit up long enough to pull his trousers on, the Doctor is running the sonic over his skin, his eyes shut, lips moving with silent words. When he pulls the sonic away, Rory can see that the skin has stitched itself together, leaving a jagged white scar.

_Doctor, I'm sorry _he says quietly, eyes glazing over with tears.

_Don't be_ he replies, voice barely above a whisper. _Once you saw my scar in the TARDIS, we had to complete the time stream. So, here we are._ He ends his sentence with a small smile but that only hurts Rory more because he can see nine hundred years of sadness in that smile and he knows part of that sadness, no matter how small, is because of _him._

* * *

><p>It's three days later when Rory can be in the same room as the Doctor. He doesn't speak to him just yet. He merely sits there and observes, watching as the Doctor half-heartedly flicks switches and levers, long fingers occasionally running over his mutilated neck. Every time he does this, Rory feels sick in the very pit of his stomach and he has to get up and leave again, to go back to his room and cry.<p>

_Why did that happen? _he finally asks, unable to take the silence any longer. The Doctor is lying underneath the control room's floor, tinkering with something that isn't really broken. After he says the words, Rory is almost positive that he can hear the Doctor sigh, as if he was waiting for Rory to ask the question.

_I didn't go back in time far enough,_ he says, coming up and leaning against the control panel, fingers resting in his lap. _The planet was famous for manufacturing what you humans call aphrodisiacs but then the entire planet got burned in a war with the Delph._

_And that filled the air with aphrodisiacs?_

_Exactly. _Rory falls silent again, chin resting on his palm, just staring at the ragged line of skin on the Doctor's neck. For a second, he can almost remember how it felt to tear at that skin, to have it split between his teeth like butter. He shuts his eyes and he can hear the Doctor screaming again, all of his words reduced to that one mindblowing, primal, fucking gorgeous scream.

Rory's eyes fly open again and they instantly lock with the Doctor's, wide open as well. Both men swallow heavily and the Doctor's fingers slowly go back to his neck again, tracing one finger over the bright scar. This time, Rory doesn't feel sick. He feels... warm. Flushed. On _fire._

_You're sure that it was aphrodisiacs? _he whispers quietly, standing up and slowly walking over to where the Doctor is leaning, one hand tightly gripping the edge of the panel. The Doctor bites his lip but keeps eye contact with Rory, who can't help but find it extremely appealing that the Doctor just looks completely and utterly confused for once.

_No _he sighs, shutting his eyes for the briefest of moments. When he opens them again, they're burning, full of that same lust that Rory thought he'd never seen again.

_No_ he repeats, letting his hand drop from his neck onto Rory's shoulder. _And I don't care._

* * *

><p>There's a scar on the Doctor's neck.<p>

Forty minutes later, Rory has one to match.

**Author's Note: I repeat: I have no idea what this is. So it's okay if you don't know either. **


End file.
